


FUCK! That's gay!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gay Hamilton.





	FUCK! That's gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay okay. I kind of have not been finishing the fics I start. But, I am going to try my best too finish this one. I changed some thing as in time. Thus takes place in a modern era, and the beginning is when Hamilton is about 9/10. Not historically accurate, but who cares? Not me.

The rain pelted down, the metal roof of the small house seemingly amplifying the sound. Alexander Hamilton curled up next to James Hamilton, the younger boy's brother. The two laid there, shaking, alone. They wished they're mother or even father could be there. Someone to provide them with comfort and words like "It will be okay," even if it wouldn't be for certain okay. The two jumped at the sound of of tree falling, it landing on the roof. Alex flipped and hugged his brother. Lighting struck, and Alex squeezed James tighter, bitting his lips to muffle a sob. Another bolt struck, and he whimpered. James was not nearly as scared as his brother, but he was still scared. James hugged his brother. 

"It will be okay, I promise," he whispered. 

The small boy choked down anther sob. Another bolt of lightening struck and- 

Alexander bolted upright, gasping for air. He frantically looked around. He convinced himself it was a dream. A nightmare. A memory. He looked around his dorm room again, calmer this time. He checked the time, 5:30. This was about the time he woke up anyway. Little sleep lost. Alex got out of his bed, and went too the bathroom, careful not too wake his roommates. He undressed and got in the shower. He cleaned himself and wrapped in a towel, going back into his room to get clothes. He put on a long sleeved shirt and jeans, walking into the kitchen too get his favorite drink, coffee. 

John Laurens grumbled as his alarm went off, and rolled over. He pressed the top off it, turning it off. It was somewhere around 7:00. He had forgot to turn his alarm off the day before, as he had college. It was a Saturday, and he did not need nor did the curly-haired boy want to be awake this early. But he was. So here we are. He got out of bed, and walked into the living room in a zombiefying state of awake and asleep at the same time. He got coffee, not questioning why it was already made, and went into the living room, now more awake. 

"Holy Jesus-" he exclaimed at the sight of Alex, who he did not see previously. Alexander laughed, and and John said, 

"Dude, say something next time. Seriously." 

"Sorry," Alex replied, still laughing. 

John huffed, sensing that he wasn't fully sorry, and sat next to him. 

Hercules Mulligan rolled out if Laffeyette's bed, turning off the alarm. "Seriously, Laf, why do you wake up so early-?" 

"Mon amour, it's 8:00,"

"Early," 

"Whatever," 


End file.
